As the Sun Rises Again
by IndigoPrincess
Summary: Two new csis join the team and make the lab a bit more intresting. NickOc GregOc
1. Profiles

I do not own any of th CSI characters, but i do own Corinne and Brenna.

Corinne

25

Level 3 CSI

5'5

100 lbs

December 1

Light brown hair

Light brown eyes

Born in Norfolk, Va.

Graduated from University of Virginia

Majored in Computer Programming and Criminal Justice

As soon as she graduated from collage she went to work at the FBI lab.

She graduated from high school at the age of 16. She has been a police officer since she was 18. Corrine went to the Academy while working on her double major. Her mom and Dad were both in the military. Her mom died when she was in her last year of collage. Her dad died when she was 15. Caption Brass and his now divorced wife watched over her when her mom died.

Brenna

19

Level 3 CSI

4'10

70lbs

November 30

Black hair

Teal eyes

Born In Las Vegas

Graduated from Stanford Collage

Majored in Asian languages, Biochemistry, French, Italian, History, Physics, and genetics.

She worked at the FBI lab a little less than 2 years.

A genius who graduated The West Coast Academy at the age of 11; WCA is a school for geniuses, it teaches grades 1-12. She went right to collage after graduation. It only took her 5 years to get all her degrees. Julia made her take a year off. Brenna went to the police academy after taking the year off. She was a special case, since they usually don't let people under 18 in. She was imminently sent to the FBI lab. Her mom was a single mother because her police officer husband died when she was 4 months pregnant. Brenna's mom died when she was 9. Gil Grissom took her in until Al and Julia moved into town. They took adopted her so she took their last name. She fluently speaks 23 languages: French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Italian, German, Russian, Korean, Greek, Hindi, Arabic, Irish, Assamese, Danish, Dutch, Latin, Romanian, Swedish, Venda, Welsh, Vietnamese, Ukrainian, and Thai. She got board during her year of and during the academy so she learned as many new languages as she could. She learned French, Italian, Chinese, Thai, Japanese, and Latin during the time she was in school.


	2. Chapter 1

Corinne and Brenna followed Captain Brass down the hallway. People who where working behind glass walls stopped their work to watch the trio walk by. Brass led them to a closed door. After a sharp knock a man with brown hair that was turning grey. Brenna squealed and threw herself in to his open arms. "Ummm Grissom, we got a 419," a female voice spoke up behind the group. "Catherine, I'd like you to meet the two new CSIs that I told you about; Corinne and my god-daughter Brenna. I want you and Sarah to supervise them on the 419," Grissom told the women. She nodded before gesturing to the females. Corinne followed her; Brenna gave her god-father a quick hug before hurrying after Catherine. A brown haired woman was waiting by two SUVs. "Sarah, this is Corinne and Brenna our two new CSI from Washington," Catherine announced to the woman, "Corinne you'll ride with me to the scene, Sarah you'll take Brenna."

"See you there Baby Girl," Corinne called as she got into the car. "Baby Girl?" Sarah asked curiously as the drove out of the garage. "A nickname my co-workers at the FBI lab gave me. I graduated high school at the age of 11, and then I went to collage. After that at the age of 17 I went to the police academy. They weren't supposed to allow people under the age of 18 in, but they made an exception because my god-father pulled some strings. You know my god-father it's Grissom. Corrine started at the FBI lab the same day as I did. So I became a level 3 CSI before my 18th birthday, because of that I'm called Baby Girl," Brenna explained. She finished as they reached the crime scene.

Walking to a grass field she saw the corpse of a male. A brown haired man with glasses was standing by the body giving Catherine a report. "Baby Girl go David to bring the body back, Sarah will go with you. Here process these," Catherine ordered while handing a lot of paper bags to the females.

Sarah rolled her eyes as they reentered the van, causing Brenna to laugh. "At least it's not a 3 hour drive," She pointed out. "Why did she send you back to the lab and not Corinne?" Sarah questioned. "She likes to sleep a lot so she never did over time. I my self basically lived at the lab when I didn't have classes so I have more experience than her," The black hair girl explained in board tone.

The SUV pulled into the garage right behind the coroner's van. Another coroner's van entered a few seconds later followed by a SVU. A familiar face exited the van. Brenna leaped down and took off running towards the person. "DOC," she yelled. A grey haired man look up shocked, "Baby Girl, I've missed you," Doc said while hugging her, "Julie is going to have a field day when she finds out you and Corinne transferred here. Now if you don't mind would you help me unload this corpse?" Brenna smiled slightly before calling to Sarah, "I'll meet you in Autopsy." She then helped Doc. with the corpse. Not even hearing Sarah's conversation with a tall brown haired man.

David met them at the doors to the autopsy room; he took the body from the small woman. "Baby Girl, we'll call you and Sarah once we've figured something out," Doc. called as Brenna left the room.

The raven haired female met up with Sarah in an evidence room that Brass showed them earlier. The man for the garage was standing across the table from her. It looked like they both were in an argument. "We'll I think they're flower petals," Sarah shoot back. "She's right you know. Hmm that's interesting those aren't normally seen in Nevada," Brenna pointed out. "Prove it," the man turned around to face her, since he had his back to the door. His eyes widened but he hid his surprise well. "Sarah, I suggest you try Myosotis alpestris," Brenna stated.

Her cell rang; 'Baby Girl' she answered. The man raised an eyebrow. 'Autopsy is done. Oh and Baby Girl can you locate Nick and tell him his body is done too? He's not answering his phone.' 'I'm on it Doc.'

She hung up the phone and turned to Sarah. "Body is done, but I have to find some one named Nick; who apparently doesn't know how to answer a phone." Sarah turned to the man, "Nick, may I ask why you didn't answer your phone?" Nick looked guilty before explaining, "It died and I lost the charger." He pulled out the phone and held it in his hand. No sooner did he pull it out, it disappeared from his hand. "Hmmm same type of phone," Brenna muttered before leaving with the phone. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK," Nick yelled after he registered that his phone was gone. Sarah laughed as she put the evidence away.


	3. Chapter 2

Nick found Brenna in the locker room digging trough a black duffle, her back to the door. He froze when he came in and couldn't help staring at her. "Here it is," Brenna announced triumphantly. She pulled a black wire out before standing up and turning around. She looked mildly surprised to see Nick but she took it in stride and handed him the charger. "This is Corinne's spare one so return it some time but it's for the same type of your cell." She left heading to the morgue. Sarah was waiting for her, outside the doors. "Let's go in," The brunette stated.

Doc. Stood there with both bodies out on slabs. "Ummm, Doc mind explaining?" Sarah asked confused. "Flower petals, in her hair. So Both Bodies are connected?" the black haired girl though out loud. Doc nodded before handing her a bag of petals and both sets of clothes. Sarah received skin from under the nails of both victims and the purse of the female victim. Doc still had items in his hand. Brenna sighed as she grabbed them, the copy of the autopsy report and both victims' fingerprints. She went to the locker room and grabbed her black and sliver hoodie.

After claiming evidence room number 4 since it had a fingerprint scanner and computer. She put on her hoodie. From in the pocket the raven haired female pulled out her ipod. She put the male's prints in the scanner. Then Brenna put in her earphones and turned on her ipod. She returned the main part to her pocket, also made sure the wire and earpieces where hidden. She set to work on the female's clothes. She had just found some sliver particles when a hand gripped her shoulder. She jumped six feet in the air and whipped around. Nick stood behind her laughing. Brenna pulled out her ipod and turned it off. She returned it to her hoodie and asked, "Can I help you?" "Sarah said you took the evidence that was meant for me since I was late. So do you need any help?" He answered. She nodded and said, "You could do the male's clothes that would be a huge help." Nick grabbed the man's clothes and started to process them when the computer beeped. Brenna went over to it. "Hmmm, Brian Minterson," She read at loud to herself. A hand reached around her waist for the mouse. "Arrested for stealing a smoked ham," Nick read before laughing, "That is one of the most funniest ones I've every heard." He saw the Female's card next to the scanner. Brenna saw it at the same time. She reached forward to grab it. She suddenly lost her balance. Nick grabbed her quickly around the waist but his extra weight caused them both to fall. Nick repositioned himself so he took the force of the fall.

"You know we are paid to work on take a nap on the floor or goof off," Sarah teased from the doorway. Brenna got up, from Nick. She and Sarah helped the former football player of the floor. It took both of them to lift him up. The fingerprint matcher beeped. Baby Girl dove for it. "Rita Minterson, arrested for sealing 20 pairs of shoes, assault, robbery, and car theft," she read from the screen. She then proceeded to print out rap sheets and information about the victims. She handed all this to Sarah along with the copies of the autopsies.

After Sarah left Brenna went back to listening to her Ipod and processing Rita's clothing. She had just finished the shirt when someone touched her back. She whipped around to see Nick's chest. The raven haired female took out her earphones. "Yes?" she asked. "I'm done with the man's clothes I'll finish the female's since you know more about flowers," Nick said. Brenna sighed and rolled her eyes. "They're Forget-me-nots. My absolute favorite flowers," She said before putting back in her Ipod. The raven haired girl went to look at the flower petals through a microscope.


	4. Chapter 3

Corinne ran in with a bag or petals. She placed the bag next to Brenna. The brunette ran out in chase of a soda. Brenna rolled her eyes at her long time friend. She went back to looking at the petals. The petal she noticed where ripped at different places. Rose petals where mixed in with the Forget-me-nots. They to where ripped at different places. Brenna took the petals to a clear spot on the evidence table. She proceeded to put the flowers back together.

About 2 minutes into her task she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck. She looked around for Nick seeing he was not in her line on vision, Brenna figured it was him. The breath continued for another minute. The raven haired girl got annoyed and turned around. She screamed seeing the man behind her. Jumping over the evidence table she tore out of the room. Corinne was talking with Nick in the lounge she poked her head out the door to see who was making all the noise. She saw Baby Girl ran past, a man in pursuit. She threw her soda and gave chase. Her soda landed on Nick and another guy. Both chased her in order to see why she threw her soda on them. Catherine and Sarah joined in to see what was going on. Even Grissom and Brass gave chase. Brenna found herself in a dead end. The man trapped her in a corner. She couldn't escape. "LEAVE HER ALONE," Corinne screamed throwing her weight onto the man. He fell on to Brenna. The remainder of the chasers stopped when they saw the scene. The brunette started punching the guy. Both of them rolled around punching, starching, slapping, poking, and elbowing each other. Grissom helped his god daughter to her feet. She threw her arms around him shaking. Brass put a pair of shiny bracelets on the man. He led the man to the jail. Corinne wandered off to find another soda. Grissom walked Brenna back to his office. The rest of the CSI where left to wonder what happened. The two who were fighting were ok; Brenna had a sprained wrist from where the man landed on it.

The small female went back to her flower petals, which were still on the table. When she jumped over the table she avoided contact with them so she won't contaminated a major piece of evidence. Nick was waiting for her when she entered the room. He noticed she didn't want to talk about what happen so he instead asked, "Do you need any help?" Brenna explained to him how the petals fit together. They both set to work putting the petals to together for more than an hour. Corinne mean while was doing what she does best. She was given a tape from a gas station from Brass. So she was watching it to see if either one of the victims where on it.

At noon Julia marched into the room. "BRENNA NELLIE KALINA ROBBINS," the older women screamed. Brenna sheepishly went over to her. "Hi Julia, how are you?" She asked. "Don't hi Julia me! First you didn't tell me you were moving back here. Second, you are looking to thin. Lastly you're working with a sprained wrist," Julia fumed, "Nick how could you let her work with out getting her wrist treated first?" Brenna got mad and started rambling in another language. "Brenna, I can't understand you. Speak English!" Julia snapped. Doc entered the room, "Julia, calm down! And Brenna stop swearing in German. Next time use a language I don't know." The small female sighed but stopped talking. Julia calmed down. She put Brenna's wrist in a spilt. Doc then led his wife out of the room. The female went back to the flower petals. Nick was laughing so she shot him a glare. He went back to his work hiding his smile.


	5. Chapter 4

Catherine walked in just as the last petal was put in place. "Good Job," The blonde CSI stated, "Nick head to the victim's house. Sarah and Warrick are already there. Brenna, you're going with him. I'll finish up here." Catherine pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of the now put together flowers. Nick headed off to the car bay to start the car. Brenna attempted to get there but got lost. She wandered into Grissom. _"Let me guess lost again?"_ He asked her in French. She nodded. Her god father chuckled but showed her the way to the garage. _"This is one long night shift," _Brenna mumbled in French. _"You'll get used to it,"_ Grissom commented. He opened a door and the garage appeared into view. Nick stood by a SUV. He was tapping his foot. "Nick, sorry I kind of got lost," Brenna exclaimed. "You'll have to excuse her. Brenna has no sense of direction," Grissom explained.

Nick chuckled but started the car. Brenna hopped into the passenger seat. Nick had two kits in the backseat already. He pulled out of the lab and turned on the radio. The two of them sang along with the music until they got to a two story house. It had white stucco and tan shutters. Nick turned off the car as Brenna jumped out.

He grabbed the two kits. "This is your new kit," he said handing her one. It was sliver with indigo edges on the top was carved 4 things: a rose, a forget-me-not, a ying yang symbol, and a Celtic knot. Each carving was in a corner of the top. Brenna looked at Nick's kit. His was sliver with black lining. There were four craving also: a star, a football, a mallet, and baseball. The black haired female followed the brown haired male into the house. Sarah was in the living room. Brenna saw her kit was also sliver, it had pink lining. The carvings were a book, a peace sign, a clock, and the symbol of Harvard. Brenna figured that all the kits were sliver with different colored lining and four carvings. "Nick, start in the kitchen. Baby Girl join Warrick in the bedroom," Sarah ordered. Nick raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but he said nothing and walked to the kitchen.

The whole top floor was the one bedroom. The house was not that big so Brenna figured it was the only room. A kit was next to the wall. It had green lining and the four carvings where: a music note, a fist, a video camera, and a poker chip. A man came out from the closet. "You must be Baby Girl. Nice to met you I'm Warrick," he introduced. Brenna gave him a friendly shove. "I already know who you are," she exclaimed. Warrick laughed, "Yeah I know that," he responded. Warrick once was the best friend of Asa and Indigo. Asa and Indigo were Brenna's older brothers. They passed away in a car accident when she was 16. "You know how proud they were off you? You meant the world to them," Warrick said. Brenna nodded tears welding in her eyes. The male CSI pulled her into a hug. A person who just saw the hug left the cracked door. Warrick reassured her, "Cheer up." The girl nodded again. They set to work on processing the room.

Once the room was done Warrick sent her downstairs. Sarah was not in the living room, but a depressed looking Nick was. "What's wrong?" Warrick asked coming into the room. "Baby Girl take these to the SUV," he ordered. Brenna sighed but did as he asked. Once she had left the room Nick answered, "You and Baby Girl are having an affair." Warrick laughed at his best friend. "No, I was her older twin brothers' best friend. So she is like the sister I never had. She still thinks of me as a brother especially since her brothers died," Warrick explained. Nick looked relived.

Sarah meanwhile was processing the perimeter when Brenna walked up. "Hey, Baby Girl," Sarah stated. "Hey Sarah," Brenna said, "I have an idea." "What?" Sarah asked. "Some day why don't you, me, Catherine, and Corinne go out to lunch and go shopping," the black haired girl answered. "Oh, that's a great idea," Sarah squealed. Brenna helped her with the remainder of the outside, the whole time the two females where chatting happily.

The male CSIs exited the house. They looked shocked to see Sarah, who usually was serious, talking and laughing with the younger woman. The two females turned to the guys. "We're done," Sarah announced.

Warrick and Nick drove back to the lab in one of the two SUVs. Sarah packed the last one and turned to Brenna. "Baby Girl come on," She called. Baby Girl was taking photos of something the older woman could not figure out. "Just a minute," Brenna called. She took a few more pictures. When the roll wound she went to the car and hopped in it. Sarah drove to the lab.


End file.
